Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {-2} & {-1} \\ {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {0} \\ {1} & {-1} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{0} & {1}-{0} \\ {-2}-{1} & {-1}-{-1} \\ {4}-{3} & {-2}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {-3} & {0} \\ {1} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$